metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Repair Bay A
Repair Bay A is a maintenance station aboard the G.F.S. Olympus (and presumably all Olympus-class battleships). Description Designed to repair Stiletto-class fighters, Repair Bay A is located adjacent and aft of the conveyor belt system used to move fighters, on the other side of which is a hallway to Docking Bay 5. A pair of hydraulic lifts raises one fighter, and a mechanical crane provides a platform for Mechanics to work on. There are additional walkways around the perimeter of the room and a control room in at the top level. There are two entrances in addition to cargo-bay doors leading to the conveyor belt system and Docking Bay 5, both in the far aft: one on the bottom portside, and one at the top level on the starboard side, leading from the control room to Munitions Storage. During the Pirate Invasion enters the Repair Bay through a lift in a nearby airlocked room.]] After Space Pirates invade the Olympus, Samus enters this room from a side room containing a lift that leads out of the Olympus and into space. This lift area counts as part of Repair Bay A according to Samus's map. This side room is air locked, and needs to be re-pressurized before access to the Repair Bay is allowed. After a few moments the room is re-pressurized and the Blast Shield lifts. Samus enters the Repair Bay to find it in the grasp of the Pirates. An explosion shudders the station, causing debris to fall and block the Hand Scanner that controls the cargo-bay doors. Samus disposes of several Pirate Militia and Crawltanks as she works her way up the room, using a docked Stiletto-class fighter as a platform. Samus reaches the top of the room, and acquires the Missile Launcher from the adjacent Munitions Storage. She returns to the Repair Bay to destroy the debris with a Missile and use the Hand Scanner before moving on. If Samus completes this process fast enough, she will be able to save a Federation Marine's life from a group of Aeromines in the next room. Inhabitants .]] *3 Pirate Militia *4 Crawltanks Connecting rooms *Disposal Chamber (through a one-way series of air locks) *Munitions Storage (via a Blue Door at the top of the room) *Repair Bay Shaft (via one-way cargo-bay doors controlled by a Hand Scanner; Scanner initially blocked by debris that can only be destroyed with Missiles) Scans ;Elevator :"Lift system is inactive. Unable to use elevator in its current state." ;Hydraulic lifts :"Hydraulic lifts built to support GF fighters of various models for repairs and maintenance." ;Piston system :"Piston system provides the necessary pressure to operate the repair lifts." ;Stiletto-Class Fighter :"Stiletto fighter has sustained moderate hull damage. Repairs have not yet been completed." ;Cargo-bay doors :"Cargo-bay doors are shut but unlocked. They are linked to a nearby control terminal." ;Catwalk debris :"Catwalk debris is blocking control terminal. An explosive blast may destroy the obstructions." ;Frigate display :"Frigate display is showing severely damaged areas, most likely caused by a pirate attack." ;Display :"Locations in need of minor maintenance on the G.F.S. Olympus are displayed." ;Defense display :"The G.F.S. Olympus defense systems are all in the green and require no maintenance." ;Service report :"Service report shows that this frigate is beyond repair and is scheduled for scrap." ;Schematics :"Schematics pinpoint key repairs necessary before the ship may resume operations." ;Weapon systems display :"All G.F.S. Olympus weapon systems are online and operating at peak performance." ;Hand Scanner :"Control terminal operates the nearby cargo-bay doors. Use terminal to open doors." Gallery File:Repair_Bay_A_repressurisation.png|Airlocked lift repressurises. File:Repair_Bay_A_Cargo_Doors.png|Repair Bay A's Cargo Doors. File:Repair_Bay_A_Debris.png|Debris blocks the Hand Scanner. File:Repair_Bay_A_Upper.png|Samus makes her way up the room. File:Repair_Bay_A_Balcony.png|The balcony area, where ships being repaired are analysed. File:Repair_Bay_A_Missile_destroys_debris.png|Samus returns to destroy the debris with a Missile. File:Repair_Bay_A_Hand_Scanner.png|Samus activates the Hand Scanner to open the Cargo Doors. Category:Rooms Category:GFS Olympus